In Sickness and in Health
by Rukuya
Summary: Set 2 months after returning from Hueco Mundo, Byakuya and Rukia had married and are very happy. On Rukia's day off she comes down with a fever and passes out just before Byakuya arrives home. I SUCK at summaries, it's actually pretty cute.


_~In Sickness and in Health~_

_**By**_ - _ByaRukifan_

_**Timeline:**_After returning from Hueco Mundo

_**Pairing(s):**_ Byakuya/Rukia

* * *

Rukia sat peacefully at one of the windows in the Kuchiki Manor, watching the afternoon sun and day pass. She had the day off and was waiting on Byakuya to return home. It had been a little over two months since they had returned from Hueco Mundo and so many things had happened since then. Rukia smiled at the thought, it was there that they had revealed their true feelings for each other. She had been injured the fight against Yammy, Byakuya was soon by her side. Yammy had hitten her pretty badly and had almost killed her after Ichigo and Unohana had left Hueco Mundo. Byakuya had gotten to her before Yammy had dealt the final blow and he had stayed by her side from then on. He had even helped with healing her while Kenpachi and Mayuri fought. It was soon after that that he had admitted his feelings for her after she had caught a glimpse of his worried expression and his almost silent whispers telling her to _'please be alright'_ and that he was there.

It was only after a month after coming back from Hueco Mundo that Byakuya had proposed to her, which she had happily accepted. It had taken a lot of convincing to finally get the elders to allow them to marry each other but they had finally allowed the marriage and both Byakuya and herself had been happy ever since.

Rukia was glad she had the day off, she hadn't been feeling as good as she usually did the past couple of days. She didn't want to worry Byakuya though, so she didn't tell him. She was sure it was just a cold that would pass in a few days.

–

A few hours later Byakuya returned home after a hard days work. He had spent most of the day going over paperwork and thinking of Rukia when he had any spare moments. Byakuya opened the door to his bedroom, where he saw Rukia sitting in a chair next to the window, seemingly asleep.

He smiled softly before making his way over to her so he could put her to bed, but when he had gotten closer he noticed that her breathing wasn't soft and slow like it usually when she was sleeping. Byakuya was on instant alert then and he quickened his pace and was by her side in seconds.

"Rukia?" Byakuya called worriedly.

He placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, but immediately pulled it back. He couldn't help but let a gasp slip from him when he felt how hot she was, she was burning up. Byakuya quickly, but carefully lifted her up in his arms before using shun po to rush her to the Fourth Division as quickly as possible.

–

"She seems to just have a fever. Kuchiki-san must not of been taking care of it properly and that caused her to pass out." Unohana explained as she looked at Rukia, who was lying on one of the beds and was still unconscious and Byakuya, who sat in a chair to Rukia's right; holding her hand in his own, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

Byakuya was relieved to find out she just had a normal fever and that it would pass in a day or so, so there wasn't much to worry about.

Rukia began to awaken a moment later. When she woke up she had a look of confusion, "Where am I?" She asked tiredly.

"You're in the Fourth Division, Kuchiki-san. You had come down with a fever and Kuchiki-taicho arrived back at the Kuchiki Manor shortly after you had passed out, he found you unconscious and carried you here." Unohana explained, giving Rukia a soft smile.

Rukia then noticed Byakuya's presence when Unohana had mentioned him. She looked over to him to see him looking back at her, his expression holding both worry and relief.

"You can go home whenever you feel up to it." Unohana told Rukia kindly.

"Thank you, Unohana-taicho. I think I'll get going now then." Rukia said, giving Unohana a soft smile.

Once Rukia had finished speaking she saw Byakuya stand up out of the corner of her eye before she felt him lifting her off of the bed and into his arms.

"Kuchiki-san, remember to be careful and to get plenty of rest." Unohana informed Rukia.

"I will, Unohana-taicho."

–

When they returned home later that night, Byakuya placed Rukia down gently on their bed before walking over to the closet to retrieve their sleeping attire. When Byakuya handed Rukia her white sleeping robe she held it in her hands before she looked beside her at Byakuya, who had already changed.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said with a small frown.

"What for?" Byakuya asked calmly when sat down on the bed, looking at her.

Rukia was tying the sash to her robe when he had spoken, she straightened it out before looking back at him, "I'm sorry for not telling you when I wasn't feeling well. I just didn't want to worry you..."

Byakuya layed down before pulling Rukia closely to him, "It's alright, it's in the past now and you'll be better in a few days." He said softly, tightening his embrace on her. "Just...be sure to tell me if something like this happens again."

Rukia smiled and cuddled closer to him, "I will."

"Goodnight, Rukia. I love you." Byakuya said, smiling softly before closing his eyes.

Rukia smile grew, "I love you too, Byakuya. Goodnight."

_The End

* * *

_

**There's my little ByaRuki oneshot. I wrote it during class one day a few weeks ago...I think back at the beginning of this month. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Read and Review!**

**Just, Remember NO FLAMING!**


End file.
